Missile Wrist Rampage
Missile Wrist Rampage is the third episode of SpongeBob X. Its Japanese title is Flying Dutchman's Ambition (さまよえるオランダ人の野望 Samayoeru Oranda hito no yabou) Characters *SpongeBob SquarePants *Squidward Tentacles *Mr. Krabs *Sandy Cheeks *Susie *Johnny the Jellyfish *Flying Dutchman *Edd *Kevin (E,EnE) *The Mayor of Cul-de-Square *G.U.N. agents *Civilians *Police Chief *Police Officers *S-23 Missile Wrist (first appearance) *Frecoe Plot Flying Dutchman decides to build an empire in the new world, starting with the city of Cul-de-Square. He uses a deck of cards to randomly select which robot to use in the invasion, the S-23. Underneath the city, Mr. Krabs and Sandy are walking through a sewer, arguing. Mr. Krabs believes SpongeBob is reponsible for their situation, but Sandy counters that it was probably Dutchman. Meanwhile, a game of beach volleyball is interrupted by a large bipedal robot that emerges from the sea. It raises its arm and fires a projectile through a lifeguard hut and line of parked cars, then pulls the missile back to its arm with a cable. People scream and flee. Flying Dutchman observes the mayhem from flying. Back at Edd's mansion, Squidward is washing the Cyclone while Susie and Johnny eat donuts. Edd asks them where SpongeBob has gone, exclaiming that there's big trouble in the city. The S-23 continues to cause damage. The police attempt to stop it with small arms fire, but are unsuccessful. Flying Dutchman orders the robot to make an example of the officer in charge. It raises its arm and fires, presumably killing him. Edd and the others are unable to find SpongeBob, who has gone into the mountains. Mr. Krabs and Sandy continue walking through the sewers. Mr. Krabs resolves to get back home so he can protect the Master Patty. Hearing the S-23 above, they emerge onto the street through the manhole. The robot smashes its way into a bank, then using its projectile arm as a grappling hook, climbs onto the roof. Flying Dutchman demands that the policehand over the city to him. A short time later, Squidward and Edd show up in the Cyclone, leading Dutchman to infer that SpongeBob must also be here. Squidward uses the Cyclone's machine gun against the S-23, but it has no effect. The robot manages to destroy the Cyclone's propeller, so Squidward switches to an alternate form of porpulsion. On the street below, Mr. Krabs refuses to help Squidward, so Sandy takes matters into her own hands and heads to the roof in anelevator. Mr. Krabs follows, but is forced to take the stairs instead, although he reaches the roof just before Sandy. Sandy attacks the S-23 with her karate gloves, but fails to do any damage. The robot grabs her and Dutchman orders Mr. Krabs to stop or she'll be killed. Just then, SpongeBob arrives back in Cul-de-Square, and Squidward throws him a Ring. SpongeBob absorbs it and speeds up to the roof, dodging a series of attacks from the S-23. He manages to trick it into smashing its own arm, then destroys it completely, causing a spectacular explosion. The Flying Dutchman leaves, insisting the war isn't over yet. A SWAT team arrives to arrest SpongeBob, Mr. Krabs and Sandy, but the Cyclone flies past with a rope ladder, allowing the three to escape. Mr. Krabs lets go before the reach the mansion, explaining he has own things to do, before going away. Title Cards MWR.png|English Title DEA.png|Japanese Title Trivia *TBA Category:SpongeBob X Category:Episodes Category:Maureen4595 Category:2012